Personality, Originality, Which Am I?
by The Magnetic Witch
Summary: What if the Killing Curse not only created a Horcrux, but did something to Harry's head? What if Harry wasn't just Harry? What if Harry actually KNEW about his magic before Hogwarts? What if Remus and N. Tonks were actually Harry's age? What if you just clicked the title and read already! Formerly a One-Shot, "Dying Sucks, Kind Of." NT/RL, HP/?
1. Introductions, Explanations, and the Zoo

_Personality, Originality, Which Am I?_

**A/N: HAR HAR HAR! This is the winner to my Poll that has been on my profile for a couple weeks! :D I sincerely hope you enjoy.. and I'll go ahead and tell you the differences to this story than in cannon; **

**1.) Nymphadora Tonks is the same age as Harry.**  
**2.) Harry is not just Harry. (Will be explained in this chapter.) **  
**3.) Ronald Billius Weasley, well... He's going to be an arse, for sure.**  
**4.) Same as Draco.**  
**5.) Harry will be a RAVENCLAW. Any Slytherin or non-Gryffindor haters?... Get. Away. NOW.**  
**6.) I'm bringing in a new idea... ;) You know Remus Lupin(Heck, who doesn't!)? Well... He will be the same age as Harry, and his character will be replaced by an Oc, or Frank Longbottom- I'm undetermined at the moment-He'll still be a Werewolf, btw.**  
**7.) Harry has MINOR Metamorphagi powers. Minor. Meaning, he doesn't REALLY have them... You'll see.**  
**8.) I will have minor quotes from the HP books, as I'm hoping to go to book seven.**

**I have a Poll on my profile begging the question, and you're decision will influence Nymphadora and Remus, what side will Harry be on; The Light, Dark, or Gray?**

**I'm hoping you all like this! And I'm also hoping I said things to have you guys pondering them... ;)**  
**Also, and here's a fair warning, I do not have MPD, nor do I knowingly know someone with MPD, I have only studied and researched upon the symptoms, so I'm mostly relying on the fact that Harry is a WIZARD. Please correct me if I write something incorrect or inappropriate.**

_Introductions, Explanations, and the Zoo_

Magic. When someone thought of the wonderful word, they usually thought of wicked witches with hooked noses, or black cats, or toad-turned-princes'. You know, the usual.

But, there were the few gifted ones blessed with the knowledge of something... Further, than the usual.  
The Wizards and Witches of today.

And Harry James Potter was one of said gifted few blessed with said knowledge.

Harry Potter was a very... unusual... ten year old boy. For one, he could talk to snakes. For another, he wasn't only Harry. There was Ellis, Fox, and Nyx. They were a part of Harry, and yet they were separate. You could be wondering, how so?

Simple. Harry suffered, or was blessed, possibly, with Multiple Personality Disorder, or MPD. This meant Harry's mind, or personality, was cracked, or split. Ellis, Fox, and Nyx were what completed Harry, and Harry completed them...

Ellis, in Harry's mind's eye, was a fifteen year old boy, pale skinned with freckles dotting his nose, hazel eyes that were brown flecked with green, had short, dark brown hair, and was slightly taller than Harry was. Ellis was kind, brave, and encouraging; the one who dried their tears in the Cupboard, the model older brother, the Protector.

Fox was the same age as Harry-ten. Fox was a girl whom was also pale, with deep gray eyes, but her skin free of freckles. She was intelligant, cool, patronizing, shy, and was only truly kind to Ellis, Nyx, and Harry. Nyx jokingly called her the Manipulater. She had dark red hair that reminded Harry of someone, as though from a distant dream.

Nyx was a thirteen year old girl with hair as black as night and natural, dark red streaks, and eyes green as emeralds. She was playful, sincere, hardworking, and innocent. She was probably the closest resembling Harry himself, but with the more mischiveious side. She would try to prank the neighborhood when she came out, and could lighten any circumstance. She always made 'them' smile.

But, even though they were usually miserable, curtousy of the Dursley family (They were aware of the MPD, if you're wondering), they made do with what they could. Including practicing magic at the park, or school, or in the Cupboard.  
Such practices included taking turns at coming Out, and changing their appearance so that they could look like 'themselves', and so Harry wouldn't get into any trouble. But, mostly, it was to stop being bombarded by strangers.  
And what strange strangers they were, too.

Sometimes, as it seemed to Fox, they would appear to know Harry...

But, enough with the introductions, for today was a '_special day'_. For the Dursleys'.

"Up!" Aunt Petunia's voice sounded through Harry's 'bedroom' door. Blissful silence rang for several seconds until her shrill voice shouted, "Are you up yet?" Harry resisted the urge to groan out loud. "I want you to cook Dudley's food," she continued shrilly. "Everything has to be perfect for his birthday!"

Harry suddenly felt himself get pushed to the back of his mind. "Yes, Aunt Petunia," a voice bit out. Harry did a mental check. There was Nyx drawing by the mental creek, and Fox reading in the mental library, so it was obvious who was Out.

Aunt Petunia obviously knew it wasn't Harry who was Out, either, and she barked, "Well get a move on, Freak!"  
Fox sighed.

"_Hey, Harry_?" Fox's disembodied voice called in the Mental Scape. "_Yes_?" Harry replied. "_Are you _absolutely_ sure I can't just... You know... Hex her_?" Harry sighed. They had this conversation at least twice a week.  
" _Yes, _Fox_, I'm positive_." Fox grumbled under her breath...

Fox altered 'her' body, adding slight breast, changing Harry's green eyes to her gray ones, getting rid of any freckles Harry may have on his body, and growing Harry's hair, changing it to her red. Harry sighed and mumbled a thanks to Fox before heading towards Nyx in the Mind Scape.

Fox quickly got dressed in Harry's clothes before grudgingly crawling out of the Cupboard. As she stepped into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia sneered at her. "Cook the bacon, and don't burn it."

Fox got to work right away, masking her fury. These muggles were disgusting, the way they treated Harry and Nyx... Nyx and Harry were the innocent ones, the ones with hearts of gold! They didn't deserve this... And Ellis agreed with Fox whole heartedly.

Fox was just finishing the bacon as her-they're-cousin, Dudley, waddled into the room. "Mummy," He cried rudely. "Yes, popkin?" Aunt Petunia replied right away, "Where's my presents?" "They're right here, Duddykins!" Aunt Petunia replied quickly, gesturing to the large pile by the table.

Dudley counted them. "Thirty six? That's two less then last year!" Dudley's face, quickly, went red. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she quickly said, "And we'll buy two more while we're out today! How's that, popkin? Two more presents!"

Dudley's face grew thoughtful, and Fox almost snorted at how hard it appeared to be for Dudley. Dudley slowly nodded. It looked like hard work...

"Alright," Dudley said after two minutes of thoughtful, hard silence. Fox covered her snort with a cough. Aunt Petunia glared at 'her' before looking away as Uncle Vernon also waddled into the kitchen area.

Uncle Vernon glared at her. "Which one are you, then?" He barked rudely. "I'm Fox," Fox replied monotonously. It was rather annoying, going over the same thing with Uncle Vernon_ every single day_...

Uncle Vernon glared at her suspiciously before, seemingly satisfied, sat at the table, chair creaking under his weight, and began to pig out next to Dudley. Fox turned away, disgusted.

Aunt Petunia pulled Fox to the side and sighed. "Will you bring out the other one-Nyx?" Fox nodded. Aunt Petunia seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for Nyx, something none of them could figure out... Maybe it was the eyes, or Nyx's personality?

"Nyx!" Fox called out into the Mind Scape. "Yes?" Was the reply. "It's you're turn out, Aunt Petunia wants to see you!" Fox called back. "Okay, I'm going!" Fox felt herself being pulled into the Mind Scape as Nyx took over.

Nyx blinked, and gone were the gray as as she opened her emerald eyes, beaming. "Good morning, Aunt Petunia!" She said happily. Aunt Petunia shared a quick smile, the smile she reserved only for Nyx. "Good morning," She replied kindly. Aunt Petunia gestured for her to follow.

"Is something wrong, Aunt Petunia?" Nyx asked worriedly. She shook her head, and Nyx sighed in relief. "Today, we're going out for Dudley's birthday," Aunt Petunia said, "and since we're going out, you have to dress nicely, so you're going to be wearing a dress from my childhood today."

Nyx clapped her hands excitedly. "Really, truly, Aunt Petunia? You're clothes are all so pretty!" Okay, so sometimes Nyx's sanity was questioned. Aunt Petunia lapped up the compliment, however. "Yes, well, you'll be wearing this-"  
Aunt Petunia showed her a simple white dress that felt smooth as silk. It would go just below 'her' knees, had straps, and for something picked out by Aunt Petunia, it was indeed very pretty. Nyx gushed over it. "It's lovely, Aunt Petunia! I bet you were very pretty in it..."

Aunt Petunia had a far off look in her eyes. "Yes, well... hurry, we'll be going any second now..."  
Nyx nodded and, holding the dress careful, hurried off into the bathroom to change. When she was done, Nyx observed herself in the bathroom mirror.

Noticing 'her' hair was still red, she quickly had most of it altered black, with the stray streaks of red. The dress fit her slight figure nicely, and Nyx made her breast just a little smaller, before deciding she was good to go.

Suddenly, as Nyx retrieved her white shoes Aunt Petunia secretly got her once, the front door bell rang. Nyx skipped into the kitchen, a brilliant smile on 'her' face. Piers Polkins was here, it seemed. As the adults chatted, Dudley talked loudly with Piers, before Uncle Vernon announced it was time to go.

Before Nyx could crawl into the car, however, Uncle Vernon pulled her aside. "Listen here, boy... girl, one freakish thing out of you, just one, and you'll be in you're cupboard from now until summer!" Nyx nodded. "There won't be, Uncle Vernon!" Uncle Vernon grunted before allowing her access to the car.

Nyx looked out the window, trying to ignore Piers constant staring. Finally, after ten minutes, she asked, "Is there something you need, Piers?" Piers blinked dumbly for a moment. "What-?" In the Mental Scape, Fox smirked. She whispered to Ellis and Harry, and they both snickered.

"Well," Nyx said in faked oblivious innocence. "It's just you keep staring at me, and I was wondering if you wanted something?" Piers slowly digested this before rudely turning back to his conversation with Dudley, who had been loudly conversing with Uncle Vernon.

Nyx silently sighed. It had been weeks since a Boa Constrictor had escaped from the zoo, and even though 'she' had been with Aunt Petunia the entire time, Uncle Vernon still thought it 'her' fault! Fox had seethed the entire time, and Ellis had to hold her back before she went in and said something she would regret.

* * *

They had been in the Cupboard for weeks now...

Aunt Petunia, however, as an apology-in-disguise, had let her stay out in the garden thirty minutes longer. Nyx stayed out the entire time so Harry wouldn't get beaten, Ellis wouldn't get yelled at or slapped, and Fox wouldn't maim Uncle Vernon.

But unbeknownst to Nyx, Fox, Ellis and Harry, today would be a very, very good day indeed...


	2. Full name inside The Letter, Bat,

_Personality, Originality, Which Am I?_

**Er... Eh-heh heh... *Is hiding behind Hogwarts and dozens of stone people and Goblins(And Voldey! :D)* DONT FLAME ME! I'm soooo sorry I've taken so long! Go ahead, call me a failure as a writer! It's, you know, the only thing I've wanted to be since fourth grade, so, you know, no big deal...**

**Anyways, as I slowly exit Hogwarts' lovely gates-**

**Hogwarts: Why, thank you!**

**-Your welcome-, I shall now respond to my story deprived reviewers!**

Lupinesence**: First off, I love you're name! :D Second off, I'm glad the thoughts of future Chibi Tonks and Remus have swayed you! And no worries on the MPD, I wasn't too certain when I first began writing, but as I wrote, my conviction grew! ... By the way, do you know WHY people call it "Chibi", when it's obviously NOT anime?**

MWPP-Marauders-Forever**: Can I just take a moment to say you're name is totally and utterly AWESOME, even though I hate what Peter-the-traitorous-rat-Pettigrew became? (I mean, he was_ probably_ loyal and nice... at some point...) And second off, I'm so glad you think so! :D **

**Warnings for the rest of the story: No bashing of my bashings of certain persons, undecided bashings, certain bashings, and all out bashings ahead! Minor cursing.  
**

**Bashings will contain: Ronald, Ginny(?), Dumbledore(?), Molly, S  
**

**And I don't know if I've said this or anything, and this is probably the last time I'll remember to, but of COURSE I'm not thirteen, brown haired, and the longest hand written story was my sixteen-page, sixth grade English paper!... Yeah, didn't think so. **

**Besides, if I DID own _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, _Chamber of Secrets,Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Pheonix (WAH! SIRIUS! D:), Halfblood Prince, and finally, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, _Sirius wouldn't have fallen through the Veil, Nymphadora and Remus would have raised Teddy instead of dieing in the Final Battle, Ron and Hermione would NOT have happened, the Sorting Hat would have convinced Harry into being in Slytherin(STUPID HAT!), Harry would show more signs of his abuse besides his cupboard(Really, who puts kids in CUPBOARDS?!), Hedwig wouldn't have been shot(Talk about loyalty...), OH! Right, and Sirius would have escaped from Azkaban sooner, Peter would NEVER have sold out the Potters to Voldemort, Severus wouldn't have had to lose so much(I mean, the love of life to his enemy, an abusive home, Death Eatestry, dieing for Toerag-Potter and Lily's son (HARRY! :D)), Umbridge would SO NOT have used Blood Quills on him for several hours each week (I Must Not Tell Lies? REALLY?), and Sirius would ACTUALLY BE FREE instead of being holed up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place! Poor Sirius, eh? Well, and Remus... Who else could live life ridiculed as a Werewolf?! D':  
**

**And one more message...**

**POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL VOTE ON MY POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL VOTE VOTE NOWWW!**

_**OR I EAT YOUR PUPPY!**_

**(Not really 'cause I love puppies and kittens, but it's still a threat!)**

**_SPECIAL A/N_: By the way, I never did explain Nyx's name, did I? If you want to know, Pm me, or if you have no account, Review and I'll answer with a Review! But I WILL tell you, that it has a minor Romance-like plot to it... I feel sorry for Nyx, and she's just a figment of my imagination! Here's a hint- her name means Luna, or Moon, her name is a name of a Goddess, and if you've no idea what all this means, look it up! :D It's a rather clever plot I just thought of- I mean, planned, wouldn't you say? Heh-heh... *Laughs nervously.*  
**

**A/N 2: And I'm sorry this is split into two parts! It's just, I don't wanna mess this up, so I'll have the second part out by next Friday or something at least! Again, I'm sorry, but it doesn't help when Microsoft actually _DELETED THE REST OF THE STORY_! So... I'm sort of crushed at the moment... I'll make it up, though!  
**

* * *

_"Reality is but an illusion, filled with glamorous and exciting things that make a facade, hiding the darker aspects of life." -Me  
_

_The Bat, The Shopping Trip, and Legendary Battle of the Books Part 1_

_Nyx yawned in the mental scape, truly and utterly bored. "Hey Harry-"_

_"No."_

_"Fox-?"_

_"Not on you're life."_

_"ELLIS-!"_

_"... Never."_

_"You guys are IMPOSSIBLE!" Nyx cried. Harry, Fox and Ellis shrugged, unperturbed.  
_

_Nyx huffed, but eyed them out of the corner of her eye slyly. "Well fine then, I guess I'll just go grab the Hogwarts Letter later today and-"  
_

_"NO!"  
_

_"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"  
_

_"NEVER!"  
_

_Nyx snickered at their indignant expressions and turned reassuringly to Harry. "Relax! I'm only joking, block head! It's you're letter, so you open it!"  
_

_Harry blushed at being reminded as so. Fox huffed and glared at Nyx, while Ellis patted Harry on the shoulder sympathetically. They should all be used to her antiques by now, after all...  
_

Suddenly, there was a sharp rapture on the Cupboard. "Up! Get up, now!" Snapped Aunt Petunia shrilly. Nyx sighed aloud. She loved Aunt Petunia dearly, she did, but sometimes she was a bit much. Getting dressed quickly before Aunt Petunia came back, Nyx got dressed._  
_

* * *

Uncle Vernon and Dudley waddled into the kitchen just as Nyx was finishing setting down the plates. They wrinkled their noses at the stench from Aunt Petunia dyeing Dudley's old clothes ("They're you're new school uniform!"). There was a quick knock at the door, however.

"Dudley, get the mail."

"Make Harry get it!"

"I'm NYX, Dudley! And by golly, why don't you?"

"Get the mail, boy-thing."

"Make Dudley get it!"

"Poke him with you're Smeltings Stick, Dudley."

Dodging the walking-banging-hitting-loud... stick... whatever you wanna call it (Ellis called it a cane, of course.), grumbling, Nyx made her way to the front door where the mail would be.

Suddenly, her hear skipped a beat. No... It couldn't be, could it...? It was almost too good to be true... Nyx was about to have a gosh-darn heart attack at this rate...

With slightly trembling fingers, Nyx lifted up the letters, and- THERE! It really was! Gulping nervously- "What are you doing, boy, checking for letter bombs?" Called Uncle Vernon from the kitchen, snorting at his own pathetic excuse of a joke. Almost as bad as the one about the Japanese golfer, really...

The letter had a large H surrounded by a Badger, a Snake, an Eagle, and a Lion on the back. Nyx turned it over... There! Right on it was,

_Mister H. Potter,_

_Surry, Number 4_

_Cupboard Under the Stairs_

"Hurry up, Boy!" Thundered Uncle Vernon angrily. Nyx huffed indignantly. The lazy son of a..._  
_

Stuffing the letter into (Harry's) baggy trouser's (Despite said boy's complaint's), Nyx quickly went back into the kitchen carrying the letters. "Here you go, Uncle Vernon!" She said eagerly.

Uncle Vernon belched loudly ("Ugh," Squeaked Nyx as a piece of bacon came flying at her shirt.) and he barked rudely, "Go to you're Cupboard!"

Nyx blinked. "B-but Uncle V-"

"SHUT IT! Maybe next time you shouldn't dawdle!"

Nyx sighed, knowing it was futile to argue with him, and dejectedly shuffled back to the Cupboard, where she would cun-cot a reply...

* * *

Harry was practically bouncing in his chair. (He had just finished making dinner, of course.) Someone was supposed to take him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies today! And of course, that meant getting away from the Dursleys' (Nyx protested on behalf of Aunt Petunia, the barmy lass!) and that was good because then that'd be less time until Hogwarts, until there was no more Cupboard, until-

_Ding dong!_

Harry jumped out of his seat, startling Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. "I'll get it!" He said hurriedlyand practically running for the door.

Opening it, Harry said, "Hello, can I help you?", trying to keep as composed as he could.

The man in front of him had pale, sallow skin, a long hooked nose, and black, greasy hair, with eyes as cold as obsidian.

This man's name was Professor Severus Snape, and for years to come, he would always regret coming to get the Potter heir.


End file.
